The God Who Failed
by archard-winchester
Summary: Their relationship was older than time itself, but never in the past had their attention been focused on one family. Set after 6x11 – "Appointment in Samarra".


**Disclaimer:** I used to own supernatural, the boys, the Impala and everything else on the show. But then, the men in white gave me my meds and I had to take them.

**Summary**: Their relationship was older than time itself, but never in the past had their attention been focused on one family. Set after 6x11 – "Appointment in Samarra".

**A/N**: A look behind Death's motivation in bringing Sam's soul back.

* * *

Chuck Shirley put his glass of scotch down and looked up from his computer at the newcomer, a tall, skeletal, old man who had appeared out of nowhere.

"It is done then?" Chuck asked. Though he already knew the reply, it was proper human protocol to go through these things.

"Yes." Death, for that's who the other person was, replied. "Sam Winchester's soul is away from your brats into his body once again. Just as you requested."

"Good. Oh don't look so glum old friend." Chuck said. "This is for your advantage as well. If anyone could find the purgatory for you, it's those two."

"I know. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Death replied. "It still doesn't explain your interest in this though. Or why you insist on wearing that ridiculous vessel."

"This?" Came the reply. "This vessel used to be a prophet. The only human capable of containing me. I should know, I made it. As for why I'm wearing it in the first place, well, things haven't been going as I foretold. For the first time in the history of creation, what I saw has failed to come to pass. And it's all because of those two humans, those otherwise insignificant existences. I find that interesting."

Death considered the statement. It was true. But that didn't make him feel any better about the monologue that was about to come.

"I have created universe upon universe in my attempts to make a perfect one." Chuck said. "I have made all that because as an omnipotent being, I could. But that's not the only reason. I think that the only way I could validate my own existence is by creating a perfect world. And they have all been failures. You remember the first one I created, everything as it was supposed to be. Every creature was perfect and in my own image. I was loved, worshipped and I loved them the same way. But that was thoroughly disappointing. After all, who wants to spend eternity looking at mirrors? And though there have been millions of attempts after that, I remember every one of them, as do you. I have tried everything. I have tried being a very present and tangible force. I have tried being completely absent by erasing myself from existence. I have split myself into multiple Gods, each having an identity of his own. I have tried letting evolution take its natural course. I tried giving it a few nudges along the way, like in this world. I even tried doing nothing at all. We both know that that got boring real fast."

"Yes, I've heard it all before." Death replied. "And when you decide that the experiment was a failure, you abandon it and let your clean-up crew take care of it. In this case, those happened to be the angels."

"That's right." God agreed. "The apocalypse was supposed to wipe everything out of existence. Give me a fresh canvas to start anew, so to speak. But they stopped it. Like a single brushstroke that transforms the whole painting, they have changed the course of fate itself. So to answer your question, I'm interested in them because I find that very interesting."

Death considered the statement for a moment and then smiled.

"You really are a capricious God."

"Funny. I told them the same thing, but they didn't believe me." God smiled fondly at the memory. "But don't go judging me by human standards or rationality. Beings such as us are beyond that."

"You think that this world will end up being your perfect creation?"

"I don't know." God replied. "For the first time in my existence, I don't know something. And I find this feeling of anticipation to be exhilarating. I hope that in their time together, the Winchesters will continue to surprise me. As they have surprised you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"C'mon. You can't lie to me. You knew that Dean Winchester would fail. That he would try to save a life and that he would take the ring off. What you didn't expect was for him to put it back on and finish the job. That is the only reason I haven't said anything to you about your little wager, which, I might remind you, was not a part of the plan."

"Dean Winchester needed to be taught a lesson." Death said simply.

"And you think he has learnt it?" God asked. "Tell me something, has he finally started treating you with respect?"

"I don't think his arrogance will ever allow him to do that." Death replied.

"No, that's not right. You don't understand Dean Winchester." God explained. "Dean might fear you, but he'll never respect you because you are the destroyer. You are someone who only takes people away from him. Fact is, Dean might be the humblest person you'd ever meet. He does not believe it is in his power to change anything, but he'll still try."

"His attempts screw-up the natural order." Death replied. "He needed to learn the consequences of his actions."

"Oh, he might regret his actions in face of the consequences, but he can never foresee them. Even I can't." God said. "The only consequence he'd see is a life saved against a life lost and he would always choose to save it. He isn't capable of seeing beyond that."

"Be that as it may." Death conceded. "How long do you plan on keeping him safe from me?"

"As long as he continues amazing me." God replied. "You know, I didn't think it was Dean who changed fate. When one of my sons, Castiel, disobeyed his superiors' orders, I thought he was the original source. That's why I brought him back, to see what he'd do next. But I see now that it was Dean's influence over him that prompted him to subvert destiny, as it was Dean's influence over the rest of them that helped them subvert theirs. That's why I chose to direct him to the place where Michael and Lucifer met. Something very interesting is happening, my friend. Let us just sit back and enjoy for a while."

* * *

Okay, this isn't very good, I know. I think that the idea was a bit half-assed and it needed to be fleshed out better. Philosophically, this is the only way I can view God, as someone who is trying to create a perfect world and erases the creation if it's not up to the mark. But that is beside the point. This was just an idea that I wanted to write out and now that I have, I don't think it's as interesting as it should be. I lost interest in it halfway through and I think it shows. Nevertheless, I'm posting it. Feel free to tell me how I could have made this better.


End file.
